


Tomorrowland (if the world doesn't end today)

by Luxi_Storyteller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff. fucking fluff, Mom!Clarke, Mom!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxi_Storyteller/pseuds/Luxi_Storyteller
Summary: The ring is sewn into her pocket. She's just waiting to get to Disneyland. But four kids and a family vacation with Bird One is an experience. Will Lexa say yes is Clarke's major concern.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clexa Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clexa+Lovers).



The cold water sprays over the tangled mess, and Tris’s neck seems to disappear as she pulls away. Curls are a bitch to comb through every day. Especially four heads of curls. Only one is done and the others are all standing around waiting for their turn. 

“Sooo cold,” Tris whines. It’s not really that cold so I can’t help but roll my eyes. 

Charolette catches me, her blonde mane tangled. “Rude, Princess.” No yelling, just complete snark from the six year old going on sixteen. 

I look over at Lexa stifling a laugh. Lexa couldn’t do hair if her life depended on it so this was my everyday job. “Yeah, Princess,” she calls over. She’s making fun of the new tease that she’s taught the kids. Well, really not taught them, but encouraged after a playful fight at dinner when Tris looked across the table unamused at me to tell me  _ “No hitting, Princess.” _

Switching to a bottle of conditioning spray to keep the lice away, I drench the locks some more. I’m not even sure why I’m trying since we are heading to the beach. But water is a bitch and the last thing I want is to try and comb through ocean grossness later. With a comb, I start at the top and draw a part down the center. Everyone is getting two braids today. Don’t get me wrong, I love my kids but four heads of hair is gradually draining the life from me.

When I sat across the table and told the licensing worker I wanted to foster girls and as many as I can house, she shoulda told me that means multiple heads of hair to comb and braid or ponytail everyday. She shoulda told me that my house would be swallowed in pink and dresses and the most hideous patterned stretch pants that I could imagine. She shoulda told me a lot, like getting lice out of kids hair would take me hours of combing per head of hair. Maybe should shoulda said something about the amount of shampoo, conditioner, detangle sprays and creams, special combs and brushes, and five billion hair ties we would go through in a week. Yeah, hair care should be on a foster care warning list. I make a note to add that to the foster mom’s 101 guide. 

Twisting and combing each strand in tight, I look down the four stairs where Ontari sits in a t-shirt and diaper. A green booger is gradually making its way towards her lower lip. I hate it when they’re green.  _ Fucking spring.  _

“Lex,” I nod to booger face, “get the booger.”

Lexa’s lip curls and I hear a subtle snarl. She hates boogers more than poop diapers. Such  sweet revenge. 

“Baby, go see Lexi for your booger face.” Ontari’s lower lip quivers a little as she looks at Lexa. While with the older kids I’m the disciplinarian, it kills me to be the bad guy with the almost two year old. 

“No,” she squeaks. Basically the only word the kid knows. 

Shaking my head, i hold the comb out and point over to where Lexa waits with a tissue. “Go, Ontari.”

The tears and screaming start before she even moves, but she moves. Her puggy legs carrying her as I finish the first braid on Tris’s head. Charlotte leans against the railing, whining, “I don’t want my hair braided. I want it down.”

My glare is enough to silence her.  _ Every fucking day has to be a battle with her. _

Number 3 is next to whine. The five year old on the floor alongside the stairs. “Kalark.” I ignore her, but she keeps going. “Kalark.” Again I ignore her. She is supposed to be in the play room while everyone is getting ready. Every day is the same conversation and every day she sits there getting louder. “KA-Larke!”

“What Harper,” I growl, halfway done with the next braid. 

She moves back into my sight line. Her face satisfied that attention is on her. “My mom used to give me a ring pop after breakfast.” I stare at her blankly waiting for what the point of her story. I know this was her way of saying she wants candy that she is not getting at 7 am. She sits down and plays with her shoe. I glance down. 

“Your shoes are on the wrong feet.”

She looks up. Hand coming up to smack herself in the mouth. “Ohhhh!” Harper starts to fix her shoes. One shoe off, and she’s starting again. “Ka-Larke.” I hate my name. 

Looking at Lexa, I tell her, “I’m changing my name and telling no one what it is.”

She just laughs at me, “Okay, Princess.”

“We’ll just call you princess!”Tris says standing after I fix the purple hair tie at the end of her braid to match her bathing suit. 

“Ka-Larke!”

“No, Harper. It’s Princess,” Charlotte adds moving towards where I sit on the stairs. She sits on the step just below me so I can’t reach her hair easily so I push her down a step. “Ow!” It didn’t hurt, she’s just being a whiner today. 

“Princess!” Harper calls this time. 

I glare at Lexa standing by passively.  She knows I’m getting annoyed. I can feel it with how hot my ears are getting. “Where should you be, Harper?”

The kid’s chin drops and she moves slowly as she grumbles, “In the playroom.”

Charlotte winces with the first tug on the comb. The kid hates having her hair combed. She pulls away, causing the comb to pull more. I adjust and remind her for the 10 billionth time, “if you didn’t move it wouldn’t hurt so much.”

Tris dances on the tile in front of me. “Where should you be?” I ask even though she’s being quiet and not irritating, fair is fair. Pausing, she looks at me. 

Her stoic face frozen only for a moment before the front door opens and a a loud, “KA-KAW!” echoes off the walls. The girls are all screaming and running toward the door.

“Bird One! Bird One!”

Lexa joins in with the welcome greeting as the extended family member moves within the house. “Whose ready for the beach?” Raven asks. Her hands above her head with bags of snacks. The Walmart bags show that at least she didn’t bring shit food.

The kids are all jump and screaming. Each trying to show Raven her bathing suit or jacket, or really anything to make her the focus of attention. The problem of having four kids to twos adult no matter how much attention they get, it’s never enough. 

Raven acknowledges them all, gives each a hug, before turning to me. She digs in the bag for a second to pull out a giant can of Lysol. She aims it in my direction as she asks, “Are you feeling better Griffin, or do I need to disinfect you?”

I groan. The feeling of stomach flu still make eating anything a sensitive topic. “Well, solid foods and no puke or shit seems to be a good sign. Plus they gave me good drugs.”

Lexa’s laugh is slight but raven doesn’t miss it. “You have a video don’t you?”

Heartbeat picking up, I look are Lexa and tug accidentally on Charlotte’s half braided hair. “Ow!” the kid yells, but all I can do is pet her with my free hand. 

“What video?”

Holding up her phone, Lexa gives it a little shake. “You on morphine.”

“It’s a classic! Definitely going to show ti at your wedding.”

I glare at Raven. She knows better to bring up weddings. But Lexa’s catches my glare. “What wedding? When are you getting married?” She’s teasing me. The agreement being that she would propose. Claiming she has already planned it all. 

“Fuck you both,” I tell them. Tris’s head is in the kitchen immediately, “You said fuck, which means you owe me 5 unicron dollars.” 

_ Fucking unicorn dollars.  _ I fish out the homemade money and hand it to the girl, dropping another five to the blonde between my legs who is looking up at me expectantly. 

Tris waves her five, and squeals. “I have enough to buy a date night!” Her excitement about saving the 125 unicorn dollars for a date night makes the annoying money worth it though. 

“Who do you want to go with?”

Tris looks between Lexa and myself. Her lip secured between her teeth as considers. There’s a slight crash as Ontari slips from the plastic purple cry chair she’s playing on slides out from under her. She looks at me and I try to call out a, “Yay!” but the tears have already started. She’s up and running towards me. She;s not hurt, but wants a hug and I receive her with open arms. Pulling her up the three stairs and cradling her around me. 

I smell it then. Knowing better, I still pull the pants back to see inside. I can taste the ass excrement, and I hold the chubby baby away from me. I can’t hold back the gag as I look from Lexa and Raven. One of them has to take this one. I got the wake up shit. I shouldn’t have to get all the shit.

The traitors both point at me though. Not only point but they move away in opposite directions. Leaving me with Ontari’s smiling face as she says, “Poop poop poop.”

Growling, I tell her, “You’re lucky you're cute.”

~~~~~

We are in the car when Raven hands me her phone from the back seat of the Sorento. Its my face on the screen with the small play button below. I click it, sending a death glare to the commander behind the wheel.

“You said you didn’t record it.”

Lexa’s grin breaks out and she can’t help but laugh. “You were high as fuck, Princess. Too good.”

“Oh my God, Clarkey. I couldn’t believe I was stuck sitting the children while Lexa was getting a free comedy show. Wait until you hear the voice recordings you sent me.”

I hit play and watch my drugged self laying in the hospital bed. 

> _ “It’s like in my face.” _
> 
> _ Lexa’s voice comes from behind the camera with a snicker. “What’s in your face?” _
> 
> _ My hand moves down my face. Fingers scratching at my skin without leaving marks. “The water. It’s draining under my skin.” My mouth opens wide as my eyes are wide.  _
> 
> _ “What are you doing?” Lexa laughs. _
> 
> _ I signal with my hand straight across my face under my nose. “The water is stuck here, but there’s more draining from my brain. I have to…” I open my mouth wide again. “It’s stuck and I have to get the rest of my face to let it out.” _
> 
> _ My eyes are huge then. Panicking a little, I ask her, “What if it get’s stuck?” and then, “Do you think it will come out of my nose?” _
> 
> _ More laughter and my face is shaking. I’m still opening my mouth wide and closing it. _

I smack Lexa.  _ Fucker.  _ I make an incomplete promise,  _ Never getting sex again.  _

Raven is laughing as Charlotte begs from her booster seat, “I wanna see!”

Harper copies her from the third row, “I wanna see!” 

And the attention is diverted from me as Charlotte whines, “Harper’s copying me again.” I shake my head, letting Lexa begin a rant about turning the car around and threatening them with no Disneyland tomorrow. 

Disneyland tomorrow. I push my hand into the pocket of my jeans and finger the diamond ring I have been carrying around for the last week that we have been in California. There is no place to hide things when on vacation with four kids and a nosey girlfriend. I just had to be careful, which I’m not. I feel the threads around the band that held it into place. It was still secure from the careful needlework I had done the night before we had left. 

Tomorrow I was going to propose to Lexa. Tomorrow just at the gate of Tomorrowland. 

I turned in my seat and glared at my children. Giving each of them my perfected Mom Eye. “Cut your crap now. No fighting. We have to miss Disneyland and I swear the world will end.”

Each kid looked a little scared. That is until Charlotte announces, “It’s the end of the world as we know it!”

She may be right. I mean tomorrow will change everything. Tomorrow the world as we know it will end, and if Lexa says yes, then maybe… maybe the world will be entirely new. 


End file.
